


There for you (be more generic and cliché, would you?)

by Ohgod_pleasehelpme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FTM, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Hinata prevents it tho, It's so sweet I'll throw up, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Mentions of Panic Attacks, This is what happens, Trans Character, Trans Kageyama Tobio, Trans Male Character, Wholesome, but then it turned out really wholesome, for my late night writing ideas, mentions of bullying, so I left it at friendship, that I have acces to, this was supposed to get slashy, what even made me do this, when you give me internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgod_pleasehelpme/pseuds/Ohgod_pleasehelpme
Summary: Kageyama needs to get something off his chest and Hinata is the best friend he could wish for about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	There for you (be more generic and cliché, would you?)

“Kageyama, are you okay?” 

They were the last two club members in the gym – as usual – and while the atmosphere had been good during their extra training, now it was tense and uncomfortable. 

“You don't have to tell me anything but you seemed a bit weird lately,” Hinata elaborated carefully. He had the feeling this was not a topic to be discussed in his usual, chipper manner. Kageyama stood with his back turned to Hinata, making the situation even harder to read for the smaller boy. 

“I'm okay but there's something I've been wanting to tell you – all of the team, really, but especially you. I just don't know how to,” he confessed and he was so unusually quiet and docile it almost scared Hinata. Kageyama did not sound “okay”. He sounded… almost terrified. 

“Let's lock up here and go to the club room.” Kageyama just nodded.

There was tense silence all throughout cleaning up and when they finally sat in the club room Kageyama couldn't help the heavy sigh escaping from his lips. His heart was hammering in his chest like there was no tomorrow and Kageyama was a bit afraid there wouldn't be. His throat was tight, his ribs seemed to be squishing his lungs and before he knew it, he stopped breathing completely for a while. What if Hinata wouldn't accept him? He didn't have the strength to go through all of middle school again. He just couldn't. Even just the thought brought him way closer to a panic attack than he had been since leaving middle school. Karasuno had been so good for him. This team had accepted him, taken him in, given him a chance to prove he could be a team player, too. What if all of that would just not be there anymore tomorrow? 

“Kageyama, look at me.” 

He looked up. Hinata sat close to him, almost too close, but he looked into his eyes anyways. “Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. I'm here, okay? I'm not going anywhere so take your time.” 

Kageyama wasn't even going to question why Hinata knew how to react. Instead, he let himself be guided through his panic and followed the instructions softly but firmly murmured to him. It helped calm him down quite a bit. When his breathing was steady again, Hinata smiled at him. “If this makes you feel so bad you don't have to tell me, you know? I was just worried but I didn't mean to press,” he quietly said, a glint of guilt on his face. “Don't feel guilty, dumbass! It's not that. I want to tell. At least to you. I don't want to hide it from the team anymore and especially not from you. I just- I can't- I'm-” 

The words were stuck in his throat. Despite his best efforts Kageyama couldn't bring his tongue to form the words. Still, he needed this off his chest right now because if he couldn't get it out now, he'd never try again for fear of embarrassing himself again. 

In the end he just grabbed his shirt and yanked it off. Hinata stared for a moment, surprised, then smiled and hugged Kageyama. “It's okay, Kageyama. This doesn't change a thing for me, okay? Thanks for trusting me.” And it sounded so genuine and real and honest and the relief flooding his body was so overtaking that he didn't even bother to try and fight the tears. Hinata just held him until his body stopped shaking and getting rattled by sobs of relieve. For once, it wasn't awkward to be so close to someone else. Kageyama couldn't recall the last time he got a hug from a friend but somehow it felt normal anyways. 

Maybe Hinata was just the first real friend he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> If you write “(whisper)” at the end, it is a sign to me that you do not want a reply. I will respect that boundary and appreciate your comment silently. :)


End file.
